White Xenomorph
by EnderReaper12
Summary: I suck at summary's so no summary
1. chapter 1

**Hello Readers! and welcome to my first Story ... (pause for dramatic effect) White Xenomorph! anyway, I really hope you enjoy this story as it is my first. Also, don't! roast me to bad ok. Well please RR and see you at the end of the chapter!**

"Men hold him still!" yells the commander as the test subject begins to shake and scream in pain. They all know what's about to happen and hate it, but it's what they signed up for when they got this job, but still, xenomorph birth is horribly violent. All of a sudden the man stops shaking and stills, the soldiers and scientists watch with mild confusion and caution.

"check it out!" yells one of the scientists

"hell no this might be some crazy plan for it to eat us!" exclaims one of the soldiers

"Oh come on its a dumb animal it can't formulate plans," says the scientist with a hint of arrogance in his voice

"when you look at one of them in the face then you can say that" the soldier retorts

Just then the man wakes up screaming "what the fuck is wrong with you assholes, get us of this thing" yells the man, whose name is Jake.

"Wait, wait, wait did you just say "us?", as in you and baby killer xeno?! " yells one of the very confused scientists.

"Yes, us, you idiot, me and the Xeno baby inside me that is currently sparing my life and being patient as all hell!" exclaims Jake, almost tempted to make a snappy sarcastic joke.

"Xenomorphs are mindless killers so don't lie to us" exclaims one of the scientists with a smirk

"How do you know that have you done an IQ test?!" Jake retorts

"if you kill things without reason your dumb and a murderer" the scientist yells clearly annoyed

"you know what fuck you, know it all bitch!

"ugh what do I do they didn't fall for my lie dammit," Jake asked himself

" _ **let me handle this**_ " somebody said in Jakes mind

"Huh who s..said that," Jake asked the voice in his head

"baby xeno inside your chest, does that ring a bell?" came the voi...xenos reply

"what?!... I made that stuff up what the hell?!" Jake asked himself, completely obvious to the fact that the soldiers and scientists are gone and he was alone in a dark room.

" _ **no you didn't its true my kind just "don't usually do what I'm doing, actually now that I think about it mom is going to kill me,"**_ the Xenomorphs said to himself

" _ok this is too weird, how the hell did to know what I was thinking,"Jake_ asked the xeno

" _ **simple really, your my host and my kind make a connection to there host right when they finish development, you see my kind don't want to kill our hosts, we respect them so in order to punish ourselves for killing our hosts we connect to them so we feel there pain too it's our way of feeling awful for what we have to do, trust me if we could be born without killing our host we would"**_ the Xenomorphs a sad voice.

" _oh well that's really sad and amazing at the same time, you feel so bad that you try to share our pain,"_ Jake said with the only apprehension in his voice " _wait so why didn't you kill me?"_

 **" _because I'd rather wait In here then kill_** _ **you, you see, since the moment was placed in our host, we form a parent bond with them, we love and respect our host as parents, it makes killing them all more painful"**_ the xeno says with a sad voice

" _you won't have to stay in there much longer"_ Jake says with an alarmed voice, now that he's noticed the scientists are about to cut him open to get the xeno

 _ **"oh my god no! I don't want you to die because of me!"**_ the xeno says worried and scared " _**wait I know!"**_

 _" what are you..." then everything goes black_

 ** _END:_**

 **and there it is guys the first chapter of white Xenomorph sorry it's so short I am writing on** **my phone and that takes forever just this took me well over one hour and a half! also if you see any errors tell me and I'll try to take care of it I hope you enjoyed and sorry for the cliffhanger!** **anyway I'll see you all next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Wonderful Reader! and welcome back to another chapter of...WHITE XENOMORPH TUN TUN TUN anyway I really hope yall are gonna enjoy this chapter, anyway, on with the disclaimer:**

 **I do not own AVP only my own OC and plot.**

 **"ON WITH THE CHAPTER ALREADY" Yelled somebody I have yet to introduce.**

 **"SHUT UP, we agreed you would be quiet in the introduction!**

* * *

 **Jake POV:**

The first thing I felt when I woke up was an UNBEARABLE pain in my Chest, I hissed a little in pain though quickly got over it, I instantly remembered the baby xeno which I have yet to name I began looking around the room for any sign of it though it was nowhere in sight so I began to get up, occasionally hissing due to the pain in my chest.

"Hello! anybody there?!" I yelled while trying to see through the darkness.

" **Huh, oh JAKE! YOUR AWAKE!** " yelled a familiar yet distant voice.

"huh who are you,"I asked confused.

" **huh, it's me Jake, the baby Xeno? though I'm not that much of a baby anymore** " Said the xeno giggling.

"First, are you ready to come out or not? second, that is the most terrifying giggle iv ever heard in my life" I said sort of terrified of the xeno, and happy that I'm not alone.

" **Um, Jake, I'm sorry to break it to you but I'm already out,** " said the Xeno quietly.

"WHAT!, I'm gonna die IS THAT WHAT you're TELLING ME" I yelled terrified.

" **NO! you're not gonna die your fine I managed to come out without killing you,** " said the xeno quickly

"how? I thought it was always going to end in the death of the host" I said confused yet relieved that I wasn't going to die.

" **well first the birth process isn't an instant kill the host only dies about five minutes after the birth, why, because we sever our hosts spine during the birth process which means they cant move or breath which means they die, I did come out of you normally, but I sorta... injected you with my blood and me with yours..** **.** " the Xeno said, though the last bit in a hushed voice.

I sat in silence for a few seconds... so wait this xeno is telling me he injected me with his blood and him with mine...after a few seconds" WHAT! HOW THE HELL WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO SAVE ME!" I yelled at the top of my voice

" **IM SORRY IT WAS THE ONLY WAY TO SAVE YOU, MY KINDS BLOOD HAVE SUPER HEALING ABILITIES THOUGH THE ONLY WAY TO MAKE SURE MY BLOOD DIDNT GET REJECTED BY YOUR BODY WAS TO MIX YOUR BLOOD WITH MINE AT THE SAME TIME, IM SORRY** " the xeno yelled frightened and with regret evident in his voice.

After I calmed down "so you saved me..."I felt an affirmative coming from the xeno " thank you, uh what do I call you?" I asked a little annoyed that I didn't ask that earlier.

" **I don't know nobody has ever given me a name since I was born a few hours ago,** " said the xeno, a little sad.

"hmm well we can have that now can we so the ill name you,"I said smiling

" **REALLY? you would do that for me, even after I almost killed you** **,** " Said the xeno, guilt-laced in his voice.

"heh no hard feelings, you almost killed me but at the same time, you saved my life so it's no biggie," I said smiling, " hmmm well name you... Onyx" I said hoping Onyx would like it.

he was silent for a while until " **OH MY GOD I LOVE IT!** " Onyx yelled voice filled with happiness.

I chuckled " I'm glad you liked it onyx" I smiled, then another thought popped into my mind " hey, onyx?"

" **yeah?** " Onyx asked, albeit a little loud since he is currently having the time of his life thinking about his new name

"I was wondering if you could show yourself to me I wanna see what you look like since iv never seen a xeno before, and if I ever did get the chance it would be the last thing I saw, but ok," I asked a little curious.

Onyx sat there in silence for a while, " _oh no, I made him mad_ " I thought to myself and was about to apologise but onyx cut me off

" **Jake I'm not sure you would want to see me, its just I'm not a pretty sight** ," Onyx said slowly and seriously.

"onyx your not ugly if that's what you think, no matter what you like it cant be that bad," I said encouragingly "I want to see you,"I said confidently.

Onyx did as asked and revealed himself to me, I was expecting a large black chitins creature with a long bony segmented tail and large fingers with dorsal tubes, and I got just that but instead of black I got... "YOUR WHITE" I yelled in absolute shock, I mean when you think of a white xenomorph you think, it cant be scarier than the normal xeno, but I'm telling you its a lot worse, he looks horrifying more so than normal, for xenomorph anyway.

" **see I told you-you wouldn't like it** " he said sadly with a soft whimper escaping his lips " **I'm** **hideous** " he said, curling up into a small ball on the floor and whimpering allot, it broke my heart to see him like this, I barely knew him and I felt the need to act like a father and be there for him, so I went over to him, sat down next to him, and hugged him.

"shhhhh, its ok Onyx, your not hideous, for from it, your wonderful, and I do like it, I prefer it like this, you're different from the rest of your kind, but who cares your still perfect to me" I cooed softly rubbing Onyx's elongated head.

" **h..how c.. you ev..en look at me, I'm a hideous monster"** Onyx began crying like all hell, though there were no tears I knew he was crying, I lifted him off the ground and made him look at me and said sternly:

"Onyx, you listen to me and you listen well, you are NOT hideous or a monster, just because your different doesn't mean your bad different isn't bad, I don't EVER want to hear that from you again, OK, i can't have you hurting yourself over what others said to him now can i" my tone of voice eased up a little at the end but the message got through.

" **Ok, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"**

 **"** its alright don't worry about it, now do you promise never to doubt yourself again?" I asked, knowing full well Onyx got the message.

" **ok I won't** ," he said slowly

"good," I said softly " anyway I'm tired and I want to go to sleep and you should too," I said, with a yawn" goodnight Onyx," I said.

" **Goodnight...dad** ," Onyx said **slowly** already half asleep.

For some reason when Onyx called me dad my breath hitched and I felt a whole new the sense of love, care and Compassion coming from my son, I smiled  
"Goodnight son, I love you" and then I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **I actually went to bed after this part since it was 1 AM and I was tired XD I continued writing in the morning XD**

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to a very energetic teenage Xenomorph, jumping all over the place and nuzzling me every two seconds but hey that's my life.

"Onyx what the hell are you doing," I said sleepily.

" **Morning dad, how are you feeling,"** he said while nuzzling me.

"could be better if you would stop jumping around like that, seriously you look like a baby," I said annoyed.

" **heh heh ummmm sorry dad** ," Onyx said embarrassed " **It's just that I'm so happy that your awake and you're here with me,"** he said while hugging me and wrapping his tail around me " **I love you dad".**

I smiled warmly "I love you too Onyx, my little angel," I said while stroking his head, earning a purr from him, to which I chuckled, but then my stomach rumbled and I remembered that I haven't eaten anything since before I was captured "Hey Onyx do you have anything to eat? I mean I'm starving" I said while rubbing my belly which was currently making me live a whole new world of pain until I remembered to ask something that I should of have had asked first " hey Onyx, where are we?".

" **we are in my hive, where else did you think we would be, can you even see anything at all** **?"** he said confusedly that I didn't know.

"where what?!, I thought we were in some cave or whole! and no I can't see anything but your the only thing I can see right now"I yelled a little shocked".

" **huh, well that may just be my blood, oh i forgot to explain, after i burst out of you i emidietly injected myself with your blood, which my body accepted since the only difference is the fact that your blood is red and its not acidic, and then you with my blood, which your body accepted and began healing, after that all I did was get us out of there by braking your restrains and pulling you into a vent that they had in our room, after that I began my molting process which didnt work because of your blood, so I was forced to wait to grow, though I discovered its just as fast as normal if not faster, though I guess from now on ill take FOREVER to grow or ill be able to molt, well after an hour I was a teenager and grabed you and brought you to my hive, must admit my sisters where shocked to see that I am a male xenomorph, which isnt normal, and they were shocked that my host was still alive, though I did explain everything to them and they got the gist, kinda surprised actually** ".

"huh, so were in your hive, can you tell me where or give me a map or something?" I asked curiously and dumbstruck that I was in a hive until I felt something warm in the back of my head and then. its like I knew exactly where I was at all times and I could see everything around me even in the dark "what the hell! I can see everything, and apparently were in your room?" I asked shocked and bewildered.

" **uh huh i sent you a "map" of my hive so you would always know were you are at all times, this, of course, allowed your brain to work out that, since you have an instinctual map with EVERYTHING in it, your brain divided exactly were you are and were your looking pretty cool"** He said all matter-of-factly.

"you know you would be great for a science teacher, dear god" then I thought came to mind, and I quickly faced Onyx and said "BOOKWORM" he instantly reared back with an indignant face, accompanying it was a playful growl.

" **OH REALLY NOW THATS HOW ITS GONNA BE HUH WELL ILL SHOW YOU"** he jumped at me and began tickling me making me laugh my head off " **HUH WHOS A BOOKWORM NOW"** he yelled.

"PLEASE, PLEASE NO MORE IM DYING" I managed to say that in between laughs "I'm sorry! your not a bookworm!" I yelled and then he stopped. I was panting so hard, I wasnt even able to move, and then he just fell forward on me and wraps his arms around me "you know if you want attention you just gotta ask" i said fustrated, to that he just smirks " you know sometimes I dont know if your a big baby, or a teenager" I say, to which he just stoffs and hugs me tighter, "your not gonna move now are you?" he shakes his head and gets even more comfortable on my back, I sigh "I hate you, you know that?" he nods his head, " _welp if you cant fight them join them, its not like im going anywere"_ until my stomach decides to spite me "ONYX IM STARVING GET ME SOME FOOD PLEASE IM DYING" he finally gets of me.

" **FINE, but I'm gonna sleep on your back after its too comfortable"** He sais to which I just sigh.

"FINE JUST GO"I yell, to which he walks away grumbling something about annoying humans and their stomachs.

After a while, he comes back and literally throws a packet of MRE's on me face "REALLY, WAS THAT NECESSARY"I yell.

" **YES YOU DIDNT LET ME SLEEP"** he says annoyed.

"NOT MY FAULT YOU WAKE UP SO EARLY AND GO TO BED SO LATE" I yell playfully "actually where did you get these MRE's you don't eat em, right? ... do you?".

" **no its just that I knew you cant eat raw food so before I left with you I infiltrated the cafeteria as you call it and stole a whole 3 boxes full, and once I brought you here I ran back and brought the boxes, you have enough food for a year if you take care"** he says casually.

"hmmm, well thank you,"I say smiling before I begin to eat "hmmm these are good," I said, with a mouth full of MRE.

" **don't talk while you eat and eat with your mouth closed** ," he says that with a little bit of disrespect in his voice, to which I have that "teach your son a lesson" moment "hey Onyx I'm not a kid so respect please," I say sternly.

" **Oh, sorry dad** ," he says honestly.

" its ok so no worries just pay attention to what you say if it were somebody else they might of have had taken offence to that, ok?" I say to which he responds with a nod "anyway in full so I walk over to his nest and lay down on him, even though Onyx is basically screaming at me to get off his bed " just get on my back and sleep, you whining baby".

" **IM NOT A BABY** " he yells, while getting on my back and hugging me tightly.

"YESS YOU ARE I HAVE PROOF," I said laughing.

" **WHAT PROOF DO YOU HAVE** " he yells.

" you were born yesterday you're a baby, but don't worry you're my baby" I turn around and hug him tightly, two which he purrs.

" **heh I think I don't mind being a baby** ," he says to which I laugh a little "night dad"

"Goodnight son, I love you" after that we both fall asleep.

* * *

 **Hello, everybody, I'm back!, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I really do, don't forget to R &R please as it would be very helpful, thank you all so much for reading this chapter and id like to explain a few things**

 **First, the reason that Onyx is a teenager is because when we injected himself with human blood he gained some of our age cycles so instead of growing into an adult he grew into a teenager but he will continue growing until he reaches his max size, after he is an adult he can molt into the next stage in his life, second Onyx is small he is smaller than jake, who grew to the size of an adult xenomorph because of Onyx's blood, jake is also as strong as a drone if not stronger, and he is faster and more durable then the drones, this also goes for Onyx who is faster, smarter, more durable, and stronger then normal drones, even though he is smaller, which makes him even faster and agiler, Onyx is white because of Jakes blood since Jakes was born white not black (no offense to anybody im not racist), Onyx can camoflage due to his white colour, think of the indominus Rex from JW, though instead of cuttlefish genes making him camoflage, its his white colour.**

 **There i hope that explains a few things. like how Onyx was able to escape, Anyway i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and ill see you in the next one, that should come out next week thursday, or friday depends on my time.**

 **EnderReaper12 signing out**


End file.
